WebClan
|-|Info= Welcome to WebClan! WebClan is a Clan filled with webs. And that is how it got its name. {| width="85%" style="background: grey;" | rowspan="2" class="MainPageLeft" valign="top" width="42%" style="border: 1px solid #3e2a18; border-right-width: 3px; border-bottom-width: 3px; padding: .5em 1em; margin: 1em; background-color: purple" |'WebClan has good prey source every moon and year long. WebClan cats most likely love birds and rabbits. They also like mice. WebClan is active. The Clan Pool WebClan lives near a pool of water, also called the Clan Pool. The Clan Pool was found long ago by a WebClan warrior. The story is still unknown. The Clan Pool is a magical pool that cats can drink from, but it is unknown why StarClan made it. ' Camp, Predators, and Other Info In the summer there is a family of skunks and badgers in WebClan territory. The cats often get attacked by them. In winter, the prey is gone. The cats starve but can find a mouse or to. The camp is very big. The Small Boulder is on the right side of camp. The Small Boulder is the meeting place for ceremonies and other stuff. There are trees behind it, making it dark at nights. The trees are shaped in a U to the tunnel that leads to a treeless moorland. In the moorland, WebClan is near a thunderpath, bordering to LightningClan. The Nursery is on the right left side, near the tunnel. Inside the nursery will be a big cave with moss beds. Next to the nursery is the Medicine Den. The Medicine Den is big with moss beds on the right and pile of herbs. The Elders Den is medium sized, with moss beds in front of you. The Elders Den is in the back. Then the apprentices den, next to the elders, then warriors, and leaders. |-|Members= (Ask leader of Clan to join) Leader: Badgerstar - RPD' by A10 - Badgerstar is a tom who has a pelt looking like a badger, green eyes, and black stripes on tail. Deputy: Coalfrost - RPD' by Flamestar22 - Coalfrost is a smoke black tabby tom with faint stripes, white paws, and dark blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Warriors: Apprentices: Kits: Flykit-RPD' by Flamestar22-Unknown appearance Queens: |-|Joining= If you want to join this Clan, make something like this to write into: Username: (add your wiki's username) Cats Name: (add your clan cats name) Rank: (add your rank of cat like a warrior, kit, apprentice, etc.) Info: (tell info about your cat, add the color of your pelt and eyes, too) Gender: (tell what gender you are, add tom if boy and add she-cat if girl) Go under this line to say: ----------------------------------------- Username: Flamestar22 Cats Name: Coalfrost Rank: Deputy Info: Smoke black tabby tom with faint stripes, darker grey paws, and dark blue eyes. Gender: Tom ------------------------------- Message to Flame: You have joined WebClan! Username: Flamestar22 Cats Name: Flykit Rank: Kit Gender: Tom Appearance: Smoke grey tom with faint yellow eyes. ---- Message to Flame: You have joined. |-|Roleplay= If you want to Roleplay, click Here |-|Gallery= Screen Shot 2015-07-19 at 12.30.30 PM.png|Camp Screen Shot 2015-07-19 at 12.31.02 PM.png|Nursery Screen Shot 2015-07-19 at 12.31.30 PM.png|Medicine Den Screen Shot 2015-07-19 at 12.31.58 PM.png|Elders Den Screen Shot 2015-07-19 at 12.32.39 PM.png|Apprentices Den Screen Shot 2015-07-19 at 12.33.07 PM.png|Warriors Den Screen Shot 2015-07-19 at 12.33.39 PM.png|Small Boulder Screen Shot 2015-07-19 at 12.34.11 PM.png|Leaders Den